


You and Me in Bloody

by Hitsugi_Zirkus



Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sibling Incest, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsugi_Zirkus/pseuds/Hitsugi_Zirkus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe that feeling was a sick, twisted thing. It was hard for Kil not to be completely enthralled by his twin at every second, but when he did focus from the outside every once awhile, he could see how he and Ul were strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me in Bloody

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO ALL. So as soon as I saw Kil and Ul for the first time, I knew I'd love them to fucking bits, and I felt so bad that Ul had to be killed ;;;;; Kuma-chan felt the same and so she kindly commissioned me for this fic! We hope some more love for the sadistic twin cats will grow from this, because there needs to be more appreciation for them tbh. Even though this fic is really angsty... I still hope this fic is enjoyable! 
> 
> Feel free to listen to ["Bernadette" by IAMX](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NaHCEa_AoxA) since it was something I had on repeat as I wrote this, and I think the lyrics are pretty good for Kil/Ul.
> 
> Also, as a warning, there are minor spoilers for Rai's route in here, so be wary!

The cries of little beasties were not unfamiliar sounds. In this world stripped of light and hope and warmth, adorned with the blood of the ghastly and the innocent alike, that left crawling shadows at the corner of one’s eyes, howled the pains of the dying and the monsters that dwelled in the forest. Cries of a beast or cries of abandoned kittens, it was all the same in that no one ever came out of their houses to investigate the sound.

So their only comfort was each other. Small hands patted down on the tear-stained cheeks shining in the Moon of Shadow’s light.

“Hey, Ul, it’s okay. Look, it stopped bleeding. You’ll be fine.” The tremor was obvious in that childish voice, as was the shake of his whole body as he glanced down at his brother’s leg, the pants rolled up and a dirty scarf tied around a bleeding wound.

It had been his own fault, he hadn’t watched their surroundings closely enough, hadn’t run fast enough for the two of them when Ul shrieked in pain from the monster that had scratched his leg just as they scrambled up a tree. They stayed there for hours, Ul wailing and the beast circling the tree below before melting back into the shadows.

Only Ul’s glassy eyes and his glistening wound, both a glamorous crimson, could be seen as night came. And once again, it was just themselves and their terror.

“Sorry, Kil, sorry, I’m not fast enough, I’m…!” Ul’s words came out in a frantic hiccup, and once again, Kil patted his brother’s cheeks, petting through his pretty silver hair.

“No! That beastie was huge, and scary.” Kil briefly remembered turning back to make sure Ul was still there, even though they were tightly clasping each other’s hand. But Ul had been looking back too - at the monster, and his terror had caused him to stumble in his step, leaving him open for the tear of claws.

Ul nodded, sniffing. Kil jerked his brother towards him, hugging him close. Their dirty cloaks rustled together. Like this, they looked like one blob of shadow snatched in the twisted branches at night, like forgotten trinkets.

 _Well, Papa got killed by beasties. Mama did not love us, and in missing Papa, neglected us more until she didn’t come home. It’s just me and Ul. Just us. From the beginning, it was only just us_.

Even if anyone in the nearby village heard their cries, they wouldn’t come after them. No one ever did.

* * *

“ _There was one little beastie…”_

_“Covered in snow...”_

_“He lived in a mountain close to the moon...”_

_“...Covered in...snow_...”

Wait. That wasn’t the next verse, was it? But they were...covered with this snow…

“U-Ul…?”

Frost crawled through their veins.

Winters were the hardest, as expected. When unforgiving cold tore into their paper flesh, tossed them like scraps and drained their blood until they were numb, it was easier for Ul to forget that they were of two bodies. Kil huddled with him in the snow, trying to block the wind with his own body and the boulder they shivered against. The large chunk of stone too was frozen, molding into their bodies into one iceberg.

Ul squinted his eyes against the flurry of snow. The wind was small, but the temperature alone kept their joints from moving and their blood from circulating. Eventually the flakes had gathered too many on his eyelashes and he closed his eyes. Cold and black, cold and black. Somehow, in burying himself in this despair, Ul felt as though he was keeping himself warm with his dizzying thoughts. But these too slowed down, spiralling him down into a tempting slumber…

“Ul… Ul!” Kil’s hand was holding his, tightly. By now, Ul had stopped being able to feel his brother’s individual fingers. Their arms just met, fused as one with the cold. Same as their tails. Ul suspected they’d shatter if they tried to move or let go of the other.

“You have to keep singing the song! We have to keep going!”

“We will...keep going,” Ul reassured in a drowsy babble. It was soft. A translucent voice. Both of their voices were brittle, their lips cracked.

“Sing the song.”

“Th-the song that goes like...this.”

“It’s our favorite song,” Kil said with an encouraging nod. He was so white, even when his hair was what Ul remembered to be colored like fire.

“Our favorite song,” Ul repeated. “W-we’ll...sing it.”

Slowly but surely, Kil’s voice became more solid, less far away and drifting far past Ul like the wind. They sang together, trading off between verses, one voice from two mouths, their misty breath mingling together as Ul focused on continuing to move his lips and dry tongue.

“ _There was one little beastie_  
_covered with snow_  
_he lived in a mountain close to the moon_  
_dripping with blood_  
_he was lonely and howled for the moon_  
_the moon’s cold heart took pity_  
_and mixed the snow with the beastie’s blood_  
_now there were two little beasties_  
_roaring louder than a storm_  
_two little beasties all alone_  
_licking their wounds_  
_slept in the darkness for all of time_...”

They sang it again, and again, and once more. Until the lyrics blended together into one melancholic lullaby piling into the frozen flakes around them. But even then, they kept talking, serving as the other’s echo. If the echo didn’t respond, then of course the original voice must not exist either, right? If one voice was gone, then there couldn’t be an echo.

And so Kil and Ul talked through the harsh snowfall, bouncing back meaningless phrases.

As they spoke, Ul thought back to the lullaby, and thought of his blood spilling onto the snow in red puddles, swimming under Kil, birthing him into this world, keeping him with Ul. Their crimson link.

“I-I wonder,” Ul said hoarsely, “if we’re c-c-connected by blood, then why does the f-flesh s-separate our veins?”

Kil exhaled breath through blue lips. “The f-flesh keeps our blood separated, b-but I wonder if we could tie our veins t-together?”

“Red veins tied together, I wonder if we c-could do th-that.”

“T-Tied together, and then we really w-would be connected by blood.”

Ul kept his voice steady. “Connected by blood...and that’s how it works.”

* * *

They came up with their plans of thievery together and worked with as much synchronicity as one mind in two bodies. Sharing one intent and one mind, they got through the years on the streets. Ul always thought it was fun this way. For he and Kil to work together like this, and at the end of the day have each other to live for. This was always how it should be.

“It’s them and us, and they are nasty creatures,” Ul commented one day as they sat together in an abandoned hut. The dirt was cold and Ul laid his head on Kil’s lap.

Kil nodded in agreement. “They’re hard to understand, even being simple.”

“They’re easy to outwit being so simple, hehe.”

“They are. Want one of the apples?” Kil dug into the sack tied at his hip and offered out one of the ruby-red fruits.

Without taking it, Ul leaned up to bite into it, his fangs sinking into the flesh satisfyingly, the crunch pleasant to his ears. He didn’t even bother to lick up the juice that coated his lips and started to run down his chin. He stared beyond the apple, gazing up into Kil’s bright, red eyes. Right underneath on his cheek were equally bright, red scratches.

Ul gently took the apple, pressing it at his lips thoughtfully. His eyes narrowed. “That doesn’t hurt? Her claws were out when she slapped you.”

They had seen her across the street as they waded through Ransen, which was always busy enough to their advantage. But Ul stopped when he saw _her_ , which meant Kil’s ears immediately perked up too as their eyes fell on their mother at the same time.

She disappeared into a building and they snuck inside as one shadow, into the rooms and halls of red, perfume and smoke and scents of other cats hitting their sensitive noses strongly. And they followed up the stairs, past the rooms full of noises that sounded like pain laced with something else, like sweet poison.

Then there their mother was on the other side of the door, face crumpled and agonized yells leaving her glossy lips as a male cat pushed against her body again and again.

For the first time, Kil and Ul’s mind did not act as one. Kil tried to pull them back but Ul called out, and when they were noticed, a burst of chaos exploded, like a vase full of water crashing to the floor. In the end, Kil’s face was marked in attempt to save Ul from their mother’s wrath, and now they sat, a day later, still alone.

Kil finally shrugged, lightly touching his cheek. “I think I like it. It feels nice.”

Ul didn’t say anything, only continuing to eat his apple as his ear flickered against Kil’s thigh. And he wondered if Kil thought the cuts and bruises he kept getting were nice too. He wondered why evidence of pain would be “nice” in the first place. Maybe it had something to do with the strange pained noises in that red building, and why their mother didn’t push that male cat away from her and only drew him nearer.

Suddenly, Ul was jealous. He sat up, putting the apple down.

Kil noticed the shift in mood and stared at Ul in question, as if staring into his eyes would bring him an answer as plainly as if Ul had spoken it. In the end, he seemed to understand, and didn’t so much as flinch or tense when Ul reached out and raked his own claws down the other side of Kil’s face. It wasn’t hard, but just forceful enough that the red lines bubbled out tiny drops of blood. Ul wanted to literally scratch off Kil’s other cuts, cover them with pain made by his own hand, but instead he turned his own head slightly, his cheek facing Kil.

“Now me, Kil.”

“Ul…” Kil didn’t hesitate. His hand caressed Ul’s cheek onto his palm, thumb running affectionately down, right across Ul’s lips. Then his claws pricked Ul’s skin, dragging down his cheek as well.

A hitched breath left Ul. It stung, but the gesture somehow was full of meaning, proof of a bond. These cuts...were proof. Both of them bleeding by the other’s hand, yet it wasn’t an awful feeling that pooled in his stomach. It almost made Ul shiver, but Kil was the one who actually did in the end, his eyes focused on the cuts he’d made on Ul.

As his entire network of veins thrummed as if in anticipation, Ul thought maybe he began to understand something important about himself and Kil.

* * *

Maybe that feeling was a sick, twisted thing. It was hard for Kil not to be completely enthralled by his twin at every second, but when he did focus from the outside every once awhile, he could see how he and Ul were strange. But well, that wasn’t important, was it? In the end, there was no room to take in any judgments from the “outside”, which was full of such laughable characters in the first place.

But, some years later, there was that one cat they found in the forest.

“He’s very strange, isn’t he?”

“A strange cat, I wonder if he knows things.”

“He knows a lot of bad things, I think.”

“I think he knows dark things. You can see it in his eyes.”

“Those eyes of a strange cat - it’s like ours.”

His clothes were black, shadows tightly clinging to his body as they did to his ears. Of course, at the time, he’d had his hood up, and his face was hidden. Neither Kil nor Ul could actually see his eyes, but they knew what they would look like, what this cat was like, just from his aura. He was interesting.

His name was Leaks, and he lingered around them with the same interest. He brought them to the depths of his hidden fortress, and said he would teach them songs.

“Do those not hurt you?” Leaks tilted his head toward Ul. The cold lilt of his voice showed he didn’t actually care. He seemed to know the answer quite plainly.

Ul had gotten hurt often over the past few years. Sometimes it was because the monsters were too quick - the ones that lived in the forest, or the ones they fought and killed when they intruded on another cat’s territory. Sometimes his fangs and claws tore into his flesh himself. Kil saw all the open wounds, and tended to each and every one with the drag of his rough tongue, licking Ul clean of his blood, tasting his twin’s iron essence with relish.

But already, Kil knew that Ul had learned not to be hindered by his pain.

“If I’m hurt,” a smaller version of Ul sobbed, “I’m a nuisance. I think Kil would have a better chance of surviving if I’m not dragging you down by getting hurt.”

“Ul doesn’t drag me down!” Kil said fiercely, hands gripping Ul’s shoulders, dangerously close to his neck. “I’ll always need you, even if you are in pain!”

So, at Leaks’ question, the answer was obvious. It wasn’t that Ul wasn’t in pain. It was just that the pain didn’t render him immobile. On the contrary, he confessed to Kil once that it often felt like he could think clearer, could feel Kil better, once his blood was exposed for him. It was strange. Twisted. But at Ul’s smile as Kil ran his fingertips over the scabs and scars, it made perfect sense. No one else could understand this proof of bond like they could.

But Leaks did. He understood, and gave them a way to be closer because of it.

He told them about pairs of cats known as Touga and Sanga. They were fighting units, and the Sanga sang for their Touga in order to make them stronger in combat. It made Kil think about what Ul’s voice when singing their lullaby in the snow used to be like, of what Ul’s voice in general gave him.

“Ul,” Leaks said, “you could be your brother’s Sanga. I could tell you how to do it, and how to sing for him. That pain inflicted on your body… That is something personal for you two, isn’t it?”

For probably the first time in his life, Kil felt a bit embarrassed now that he heard it worded like that, but still he leaned back against Ul’s chest as his twin embraced him from behind.

“It’s special for us,” Ul said with a crooked smile.

Kil smiled too. “It’s our proof.”

“Proof of belonging to each other.”

“Because Ul’s blood is mine, and my blood is Ul’s.”

Kil felt a sudden shudder rake down his spine like lightly dancing claws on his skin as he looked at Leaks. Even under the mask, he knew he was smiling wickedly.

“Well,” he said, “that’s just perfect then.”

* * *

Their reason for going along with Leaks’ plan was simple, but also something only they would be able to do and understand. Only little beasties like them would have the skill and interest to be able to make the dark threads in other cats’ hearts pop off one by one.

For all their lives, it had just been himself and Kil. It was them against the outside world. Worse and incomprehensible monsters dwelled in that world, crawling on top of each other and killing each other. But none of them would survive, because they did not go through the hells that Ul and Kil did. Only they knew the secrets to becoming one with shadow. Only they were strong enough to rip their opponents to pieces in beautiful bursts of blood.

And that was why they were going to have the privilege to watch this world fall when Leaks summoned the End of Times. That was also why Leaks trusted them to goad the darkness within that Konoe’s heart.

“A cat dyed in black.”

“Black like Master Leaks.”

“Mm, but this cat doesn’t seem interesting at all.”

“He’s very different. But at the very least…”

“...he’ll be entertaining.”

Ul and Kil didn’t know why Konoe was so important, nor did they care. All that mattered was that he was fun to play with. So easy to rile up. It wasn’t often that they could get into matches with another Touga and Sanga, and Ul relished being able to show off his and Kil’s power, and their bond. It was so much stronger than anyone else’s, and so much more beautiful.

“ _The pain echos. The pain shrieks. Pain plays within my body… Eliminate, eliminate, tear them limb from limb! Created from my body, a song for us!_ ”

Their opponents didn’t stand a chance. To start with, it was obvious Konoe had no idea how to sing. He and that silver-haired cat were completely out of sync with their attacks, ignoring the other in favor of acting on their own. They were two entirely different bodies and mind, with no link as a Touga and Sanga.

 _That’s why, for me and Kil, who have always been one, our strength is without equal_. The song that seeped from Ul’s torn flesh, from his dripping blood giving Kil strength, from his gritted voice, it was dark and twisted. It shuddered into their ears, and made Ul smile with the pain. He could see Kil’s unwavering smile as well as he fought Konoe and the other. Both of them were horrified by the black melody.

This was his and Kil’s song. A lullaby and a numbing pain that kept them alive, like it had always done.

In the end, their prey escaped, but that was fine. Ul had seen Konoe’s composure break at Kil’s words of him being a cursed cat, a cat that should die. The first stitch of many that were trying to keep Konoe’s heart whole had come undone.

Despair was a lovely sight.

“Ah, it hurts,” Kil said, touching Ul’s torn up arm lightly. Over the years, he stopped simply asking if Ul was hurting and switched to noting the state of his twin instead.

Ul winced at the sting pulling at his skin, a thousand needles stabbing him over and over. “It hurts,” he agreed. Then, he offered up his arm. “But it was for Kil.”

Kil’s eyes darted from Ul’s stare down to the criss-cross of cuts, the gradually oozing blood. He took Ul’s wrist, holding his arm out steadily as he began to lick up the blood. It stung, the roughness of Kil’s tongue irritating his sensitive flesh, and he let out a barely audible hiss. Nonetheless. he was entranced, soaking up his brother’s affection as his new wounds were lapped up of blood, higher and higher, and Kil used his grip on Ul’s arm to pull him closer.

“Mm,” he hummed, licking his blood-painted lips, “Ul made me so strong. Your song danced so wonderfully in my veins…” His breath brushed against Ul’s lips, then the stickiness of his own mouth pressed onto Ul’s.

The softness lasted only a second before their fangs were nipping at one another, tugging each other’s lips with aggression. Their tongues pushed against the other’s, eager to lap up the blood their bites had made on their bruising lips. Their bodies, too, began to press onto the other, arching, hands roaming frantically. Ul moaned as Kil sucked on his tongue, feeling his brother enter him from between his thighs - hard, deep, so wanting to join as one, and it made Ul let out strings of Kil’s name laced with thick pleasure.

Kil let out a tight laugh, licking a stripe over Ul’s neck. “Yes… Ul’s voice makes wonderful songs...”

It hurt, and they bled, but that was what made it feel so good.

* * *

When it came down to it, Kil felt like he could only blame himself. As a Touga, all he ever did to Ul was take and take. Ul sang so hauntingly for him, and shed so much blood to connect with Kil. It was the link that Kil probably took for granted. After all, he and Ul had been together from the moment they were conceived in their mother’s womb.

Therefore...losing to these cats was out of the question.

“ _I’ll bestow it, my blood resonating of screams and pain… Now, to my beloved Touga!_ ”

And Kil ran with the song that shrouded him in dark wind. This was Ul’s protection, his red-drenched song, giving him strength. Kil lashed his sword again and again at that silver-haired cat, extinguishing what little strength that pathetic Sanga gave him. No matter that Konoe found his song now, because there was no way Ul would lose to him.

There was no way…

Then Kil had a premonition. Or was it a memory? Of looking back to Ul, shadows creeping in on them and a beastie’s roar echoing in their ears.

Ul wasn’t behind him.

The expression on the silver-haired cat’s countenance distorted to one of pure, twisted joy. In dances of white light from Konoe’s song he met every one of Kil’s attacks, knocking him further back, unbridled bloodlust dripping from his sharp aura.

Kil tsked, raising his sword to parry an attack. But it never came. His enemy’s sword did not come crashing down. Instead, in a blur of silver, Konoe’s Touga swept past Kil, the tip of his sword unwavering, true to its target--

Silence rustled loudly in Kil’s ears, absent of Ul’s song. There was a thud. Blood was quickly drenching the earth and tattered rags of Ul’s clothing, dying even his hair crimson. But Kil received no power from this spilling blood. There was no connection reaching out to him from it.

The beastie had cut through Ul. This time, for good.

* * *

“Ul… Ul! Hey, Ul!”

As soon as Kil stumbled into a safer location, Ul hanging limp in his arms, Kil pressed his palm over the rushing spurts of blood spewing from his twin’s stomach. He pressed so tightly that he’d probably crush his organs. But the blood kept seeping between Kil’s fingers. The sword had stabbed straight through, and so Ul kept bleeding from behind as well, soaking Kil’s cloak.

Tears burned down Kil’s cheeks, desperate whimpers leaving him as his hands went everywhere. Gripping his hair, shaking Ul’s shoulders, caressing his face, trying to plug the bleeding holes. He didn’t have enough hands, and his palms were marking everything in red. Everything smelled like Ul.

Kil breathed deeply, his stuttering breaths the only thing keeping his insides from spurting like needles protruding out of his body.

“Ul,” he said, putting on a firm tone. “Ul, you gotta keep t-talking… Remember? It’s our rule. ... _We gotta keep singing the song_. That’s right. Ul always sings. So let’s both do it, okay? _Like when we were kids_. Yes, yes, just like when we were kids...”

Kil gave a small smile, holding Ul close to keep him warm. Then he started singing their lullaby.

Back and forth, the trembling melody resounded in the air. It had been sung many times, one song between two pairs of lips, hands and tails intertwined. Hearing that echo always reassured them that they weren’t alone, and that the other was still there, alive. And just like that, they had survived frozen winters, fierce storms, and all manner of beasties.

No matter how much pain there was, and no matter now much blood was spilled, this was their magic spell.

“... _dripping with blood_  
_he was lonely and howled for the moon_ …”

Kil stopped singing. He tried to keep up. His throat closed. His tongue refused to move.

The blood on Ul’s lips was growing dry.

Kil shuddered as sobs started to escape him, coming out in a continuous string like a howl.

He should’ve done something! He should’ve stopped Ul. He’d heard Ul’s self-inflicted pain become something more agonizing, he’d felt Ul’s unbridled pain inside himself… But he didn’t tell Ul that it was enough, that they were going too far…!

“Hurts…! It...really hurts, Ul…! Ul!”

“What are you doing?”

Kil looked up, claws out and fangs bared as he held Ul protectively to his chest. Emerging out from the shadows though in perfect blackness - was Leaks. His presence, as always, was one of dark calm, like a lake at night that didn’t even have a ripple stirring it. Kil realized how wrecked he was in contrast.

“Master Leaks… Ul is… They killed him, they killed him!”

“Oh?” Leaks’ voice held a note of interest, but it clearly wasn’t directed toward Kil’s distress, much less did he sound affected by Ul’s death.

Rocking back and forth, Kil pressed his forehead to Ul’s, suddenly tired, wanting to close his eyes too despite the intense grief clutching his heart. “You… Master Leaks, you’re a magician,” he finally said. “ _Master Leaks knows a lot of things_. He knows a lot of magic. _That’s right, so he has the power_. The power to fix Ul, right? _Right_.”

Leaks stepped forward, until his boots just managed to come into the edge of Kil’s vision. “How Ul sang for you,” he began, “was dangerous. Surely you knew that.”

Kil hissed. “You’re the one who taught him how to sing!”

“He wouldn’t have been able to give you power any other way. His singing to you is how you survived. The Sanga sacrifices everything for the Touga. Ul did what he was supposed to for you.”

What Leaks said sounded like the logic to another world. Kil didn’t understand it. “Ul is mine and I am Ul’s! That’s who we were long before we were Touga and Sanga. Ul never owed me his life, because it was one with mine!”

“One with yours...you say?” The faintest hint of disdain poisoned Leaks’ voice.

Kil’s tears had started to mix with Ul’s blood. His twin was so heavy, even though he was empty now. Kil flinched at the thought. But it was true. There was no denying it. Ul was...not here. But Kil was still sitting here. This was - unacceptable. Kil couldn’t be anywhere Ul wasn’t. He had to follow, because they were always together, always one.

And Kil refused to live as half a person.

As he reached under Ul’s cloak for his dagger, Leaks suddenly stepped closer.

“Hold it,” he said, leaning down enough that his braid hung down beside Kil’s face. “I didn’t say that I wasn’t going to help. Don’t you know what day is upon us? Now gather yourself. Your job isn’t done with Konoe.”

* * *

“Aah… This kind of hurts.”

“I feel it too, that pain that hurts.”

“Is it pouring into you too?”

“Kil’s pain is always my pain.”

“Ul’s too… I can feel it all.”

Everything. Everything. Ul could feel it all too. That day that he realized that pain was nothing more than a signal his brain sent to his body, Ul overcame the normal threshold of suffering. In that way, he could cut himself to ribbons, yet still stand and sing for his beloved Kil. That was what power was, to have pain as an ally, to bleed for the sake of a bond, to build strength. That was how he and Kil survived all their life.

That was how only they were able to do this, for Ul to be this close to Kil’s heart, as if he were born as it. Because finally, finally - he and Kil were one. Their veins were tied together in pretty, twisted knots, red and dripping raw.

The process had hurt so very much. Ul had been dead until the last second of it, and he could feel Kil’s nausea and elation brewing in the core of his body. Kil laughed brokenly, over and over again when Ul had spoken his name, his bloodstained hands petting through Ul’s hair. His voice was all hysterics, but so was Ul’s as he felt his twin’s madness seep into him. It mixed with Ul’s own anger, of being torn apart from Kil, of that damned Konoe and his Touga that had murdered him.

“Don’t worry, Ul,” Kil said with a twisted grin, “Master Leaks said our work wasn’t done yet.”

“We can kill that cursed black kitty then this time?”

“Of course, because Ul is here with me.”

“Naturally, because I’m always with Kil.” Now… Ul wished he had arms still to embrace Kil to him. But his body was motionless on the table, torn up and bloody, a fresh pool right at his severed neck.

He could hear Kil’s heart beating against him like a rabid animal. His neck, attached to Kil’s chest in a manner that he was sure had to be gruesome judging by the amount of pain, so much pain, pain that forever echoed in Ul’s body, now in Kil’s…!

On the day that would finally eliminate the whole world, the day that the moons bled their crimson light into the skies, they met with Konoe again, grinning crookedly like the gashes that Ul used to inflict on himself.

That silver-haired cat wasn’t there. Ul would’ve rather been able to have them kill that cat themselves, but this was fine too. Because it was just proof, same as before - Konoe’s bond with his Touga was nowhere near as perfect as his and Kil’s.

“Pain, pain,” he lilted like the makings of a new song. “Be frightened. Don’t you want to get it like us?”

“Do you want to get it like us?” Kil, his echo, asked.

“You should get it like us.”

They laughed, overlapping each other like ripples in a pool of blood. They relished in the horrified look on Konoe and his companions’ faces. It was a look they were far used to by now. And now, there was nothing but joy.

Kil smiled. “We are both one.”

Ul smiled. “We are two as one.”

“Now...shall we play together again?”

( _Aah… It hurts. It hurts.)_

_(It really hurts.)_

_(Then we shall do as beasties do…)_

_(...and howl._ )

**Author's Note:**

> I wish so bad Kil and Ul could have a happy ending o)-) This was such fun to write though, between the twins and all the sadomasochism. Kil and Ul's song was something I made up myself :D I don't have Lamento myself so I had to use the roughly-translated playthrough on YT for Ul and Kil's lines in the last scenes, but I'll be sure to edit that once I DL Lamento :>
> 
> Feel free to check out my commissions page [here](http://clears-jellyfish-dress.tumblr.com/commissions) on tumblr if you're interested!  
> Twitter, @fuwajellyfish


End file.
